On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $7.38 each and baskets of kiwis for $6.68 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of kiwis because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the kiwis. Price of nectarines + price of kiwis = total price. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $14.06.